Una conversación casual
by ManiacoDepresivo
Summary: Amanda encuentra una sonrisa especialmente interesante que no puede ignorar y alguien descubre en ella unos ojos verdes de una hermosura maligna que no puede evitar buscar. Las cosas se complican antes de ser nada y no prometen mayor facilidad cuando lo sean todo. De igual forma ambas están dispuestas a continuar. Este no es un triangulo amoroso, sino dos.


**Una sonrisa ligeramente curvada en la comisura de los labios y unos ojos verdes de una hermosura maligna. **

Amanda sintió como la observaban desde el otro lado del aula, casi como si la tuviera justo frente a ella. Los ojos azules repletos de raros brillos y las pupilas absolutamente faltas de atención, con la mirada del que mira muy hacia atrás e ignora todo lo que tiene enfrente juzgándolo de aburrido. Unos ojos fríos tan confusos que casi le hacían pensar que ni siquiera estaba enterada de su existencia; pero la sonrisa eliminaba esa idea por completo, su sonrisa.

"_Sus labios delgados sonríen de mil modos diferentes"_ pensó distraídamente. Ella sonreía estrechando un poco los labios cuando lo hacía para sus amigas, tensándolos ligeramente cuando estaba respondiendo una pregunta, sonreía con la boca casi recta cuando habla con una maestra _"Y sonríe con una curva minúscula en las comisuras siempre que intercambiamos palabras, siempre que me mira o se dirige a mí_" consideró arrastrando la punta de su bolígrafo contra la hoja. Su permanente gesto alegre, sin una pizca de alegría, le hacía enojar.

Ella utilizaba la sonrisa como una máscara que cambiaba con cada persona. Nunca miraba a nadie por primera vez sin aquel gesto condescendiente en el rostro, con una expresión de superioridad y autosuficiencia creada para gritarles a todos que ni siquiera se molestaría en competir porque incluso una derrota no sería capaz de tirarla de su pedestal. _"Desagradablemente linda" _garabateó la americana en su cuaderno con tinta roja y al darse cuenta remarcó con la pluma hasta romper la página. Se le antojo que la curvatura se hacía apenas un milímetro más profunda y la idea de que se estaba burlando de ella le volvió con fuerza.

Cambió de página decidiendo que prefería mirar por la ventana.

El cielo gris y las nubes turbias le eran muy tentadoras al mirarlas desde lejos; especialmente cuando estaba sentada en medio de una clase cuyo nombre no deseaba recordar pese a que sabía que más adelante se iba a arrepentir. _"Que bien que más adelante no es mi problema"_ escribió y la frase le complació lo suficiente como para dejarla estar. _"Gracias a Dios que el cielo no es azul"_ continuó divertida en la esquina contraria del papel.

La costumbre siempre le había parecido curiosa, o al menos ilógica. Habitualmente no gustaba de escribir y definitivamente no deseaba tomar notas de las clases considerando que podría sacar toda esa información de un libro; pero colocar un par de ideas en papel le ayudaba a pensar mejor, a considerar lo que no podría idear de ningún otro modo.

"_Nubes grises, días idos_

_Olvidados hasta hoy, hoy que vi en_

_Tu ausente mirar frío_

_La tristeza de un adiós._

_Detesto tu risa sin corazón"._

– _¿Es un poema? –_ La voz aguda de una chica a su lado le hizo arrojar el lápiz. Golpeó la mesa sin querer mientras se volvía a mírala.

– _¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –_ Preguntó en un murmullo al ver de quien se trataba.

–_Lotte no está y Sucy dijo que quería probar una poción así que le cambie el lugar a Jasminka a cambio de mi último bote de ciruelas encurtidas y…_–. Prefirió dejar de escucharla en cuanto noto que no pensaba parar de hablar. Le parecía una costumbre desagradable con la que no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar.

Se giró al lado contrario para mirar a Constanze que solo le arrojó una mirada de _"Estabas demasiado distraída como para notarlo así que es tu culpa. Presta atención"_ y regresó a lo suyo. La alemana era una chica de pocas palabras y precisamente por eso la pelirroja la apreciaba tanto.

–_Entonces ¿Lo es? ¿Puedo verlo? Es…_–

– _¡Es una estúpida lira Akko! –_ Gritó sin poder evitarlo. El parloteo constante la desespera más de lo que podría pensar, especialmente el de la tonta con quien comúnmente la asociaban solo porque de vez en cuando se divertía con ella.

– _¡Señorita O'Neill, señorita Kagari! ¿Tienen algo que decir a la clase?_ – La nariz ganchuda de la maestra Finnelan, arrugada por su gesto de ira, las apuntó desde el podio.

– _¡Amanda escribió una lira y no quiere que la lea!_ – Se apresuró a gritar la castaña sin tener claro que era una lira, juntando las manos como en un megáfono y procurando que todas la escucharan. Amanda apenas se contuvo de golpearla en la cara solo para evitar que todo empeorara mucho más.

– _¿Una lira? ¿En clase de lenguas? Lea la pizarra, tal vez solo sea un error de la señorita Atsuko que no sabe lo que dice_–. Contestó dando poco crédito a los gritos de la asiática, cosa que alivio a O'Neill más de lo que le molestó.

Un montón de símbolos extraños brillaban en un gélido tono azul, casi como si los hubiese tallado en el muro. La americana alcanzaba a entender una parte de lo que estaba escrito con facilidad, algo sobre un espíritu y unas palabras mágicas; pero otros tantos signos le parecían completamente sin sentido. Decidió que podría interpretarlos con un poco de esfuerzo y un poco de habilidad deductiva.

– _¿Esta segura maestra? Porque no le va a gustar_–. Soltó con una sonrisa, decidiendo que no tenía ganas de intentarlo, pensando en la mejor manera de llevarlo todo tan bien como le fuera posible.

–_Salga al pasillo. Está suspendida por esta clase y estará castigada el fin de semana_–. Un sonido extraño, salido de la nada misma, se esparció por todo el lugar; incluso la pequeña japonesa a su lado que parecía no enterarse de nada lo imitó.

Amanda se levantó sin sentirse realmente molesta mientras sostenía su cuaderno en una mano y la mochila en la otra. No estaba enojada, especialmente porque no tenía miedo de un tonto castigo y perderse la clase no le parecía uno; y porque más tarde se encargaría de repartirlo con Akko con algo suave, como incendiar su cama o dejarla ciega un par de días para que dejase de meterse donde no la llamaban.

Sintió la mirada vacía cruzarse con la suya mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la puerta. _"La curva en la comisura de sus labios crece otro milímetro, se está burlando"_ Dijo para sí misma pero la profundidad de la mirada evitó que terminara de parecerle que de verdad lo hacía. De cualquier modo se sintió molesta y consideró arrojarle su lira en forma de una bola de papel, no lo hizo porque no se decidió por un motivo que declarar.

Finalmente salió del aula. El cielo nublado lo ensombrecía todo y el silencio helado convertía el ambiente en una cosa verdaderamente lúgubre. Observó el pasillo de un extremo a otro recordando lejanas fantasías; siempre había pensado que volar su escoba en los pasillos sería una práctica genial, nada muy complicado pero los giros cerrados le eran divertidos si se apuraban lo suficiente.

"_Tendré que estudiar más de lo que me gustaría para el próximo examen si quiero aprobar con una calificación medio decente"_ pensó mirando fijamente a la nada. Consideró irse a su habitación pero no tenía mejores cosas que hacer ahí, al menos no en la media hora que debería esperar antes de la siguiente clase. Por último cerró los ojos y decidió que se sentaría a no hacer nada, cosa que no le desagradaba del todo.

–_Buenas tardes O'Neill_–. Escuchó a su lado. Se levantó como si despertara repentinamente y encontró los profundos ojos vacíos, las suaves curvas en la comisura de los labios que se reían de ella.

–_Hola Diana ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te castigaron también?_ – Ninguna se tomó enserio esa pregunta, era sencillamente ridículo imaginarse a Cavendish en problemas y mucho menos con Finnelan.

–_Solicite permiso para ir al tocador_–. Respondió de todos modos, con el timbre formal que usaba siempre.

–_Sigue siendo mejor que tomar la clase, supongo–_ Añadió la otra colocando los brazos tras la cabeza a modo de almohada, con una mueca de seriedad en el rostro.

–_Discrepó, pero entiendo tu punto–._ Dijo y se recargo también, cruzando los brazos sin perder el gesto divertido, dejando la puerta entre las dos a modo de barrera invisible.

– _¿Quieres que te acompañe? –_

–_No estaría mal, la charla es siempre agradable_–.Concluyó la rubia comenzando a andar con el paso elegante y ligero de una dama.

Amanda dudó un instante, observando atentamente como se alejaba por el pasillo sin intenciones de mirar atrás, escrutando cada detalle minúsculo para descubrir el mensaje oculto, luego decidió que tal vez fuera divertido y comenzó a seguirla.

Diana ni siquiera le agradaba, por no decir que cualquier comentario salido de sus labios sonaba a mera cordialidad y sus relaciones seguían pareciéndole tensas; pero le interesaba como pocas cosas. Siempre desagradablemente segura de sí misma, incluso si sabía que no tenía nada en que apoyarse; todo el tiempo haciendo cosas sin sentido con tanto esmero que hasta parecían razonables, nunca perdida entre la multitud porque atraía los ojos con su sola presencia. _"Y esa sonrisa"_ agregó imaginándola.

Decididamente Diana no le agradaba, pero tal vez le gustaba un poco.

Esa idea en cambio de verdad le parecía odiosa y le hacía hervir la sangre de solo considerarla. Ella no era su tipo, ella no tenía un tipo pero si lo tuviera definitivamente Cavendish no estaría en él. Era casi lo opuesto a lo que con vergüenza había soñado, una perfecta antítesis de todo lo que consideraba genial o bueno. Amanda siempre había pensado que se enamoraría de un chico rebelde, anárquico y dispuesto a romper todas las reglas con tal de divertirse un poco. No le contrariaba descubrir que las chicas le resultaban atractivas, especialmente porque había estado rodeada de unas cuantas realmente lindas, pero no podía aceptar haberse enamorado de la más aburrida de todas; y en eso se consolaba para convencerse de que no _"le gustaba"_ de ese modo.

Al menos con una idea tan molesta como esa podía dedicarse a una de las actividades que más le agradaban: No pensar.

–_Adelante–_ Comentó la rubia ya dentro del sitio, con voz clara, haciendo un gesto con su brazo y abriendo la puerta de los baños para la chica que le seguía.

–_Como sea–_ pronunció ocultando un _"gracias"_ que había pensado antes– _te agradezco_– añadió pasando frente a ella.

–_De nada–._ Respondió ciñendo ligeramente la sonrisa sardónica.

La puerta se cerró tras ellas con un seco ruido sordo, seguido inmediatamente por el sonido del seguro cerrándose y el golpe suave de la espalda de Amanda contra la madera. La cabeza pelirroja quedo atrapada entre los dos delgados brazos de la británica y la minúscula curva en la comisura de sus labios se hizo lo suficientemente pronunciada como para que cualquiera pudiera observarla.

El inimaginable giro le parecía curiosamente obvio al provenir de Cavendish, como si todo fuera una serie de pasos necesarios que ambas cumplían sistemáticamente. No le gustaba sentir eso y todo nacía de los profundos ojos brillantes que se le clavaban.

– _¿Así que escribiste una lira? –_ Preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja, con los ojos azules entornados y repletos de destellos plateados.

Pese a que la diferencia de altura no era mucha la de fuerza sí, y Amanda sabía que ella le ganaba por mucho en ese aspecto. No le costaría nada darse vuelta y someter a su interlocutora, especialmente porque tenía los brazos libres y la barita en su cinturón _"Un error de novatos"_ pensó con la expresión seria.

–_No le sé, a nadie le importa la poesía–_. Contestó con voz relajada, decidiendo que no necesitaría usar su varita para nada.

–_A mí me interesa, dice mucho de una persona_–. Espetó lentamente, con los gestos controlados que desquiciaban a la americana. –_Y me pareció que me estabas mirando ¿Debo preguntar porque? _–Añadió sin alterar su gesto.

–_Tal vez, pero hay otras cosas más reveladoras, por ejemplo…–_Alargó el brazo, colocando una mano en su cintura, y la giró como se hacía en el vals que muy joven le habían obligado a aprender. No cometió el mismo erro que ella y atajo ambas manos de la británica a la altura de su cabeza, casi recargando su frente contra la de ella– _la manera en que se somete a alguien–._

–_Supongo que si hubiera querido hacer algo así hubiese usado magia, no era mi plan_–. Respondió restándole importancia, mirándola hacia arriba como si lo hiciera hacia abajo.

–_Entonces supongo que me toca hacer las preguntas ¿No?_ – Preguntó, sonriendo a medias su pequeña victoria con sabor a nada. La rubia solo curvó los labios y enturbió los ojos como si lo hiciera a propósito.

– _¿A qué debo tu invitación?_ – Comenzó la pelirroja intentando listar que más debía cuestionar.

–_Mera curiosidad_– respondió inmediatamente la otra.

– _¿Tú me mirabas en clase?_ –Siguió en cuanto decidió que esa había sido la respuesta completa.

–_Así es, me pareces algo interesante si soy sincera_–. Los ojos azules le hicieron pensar que estaba mintiendo, pero la voz no le basto para decidir si lo hacía o no.

– _¿Por qué?_ – Añadió inmediatamente después de que la otra dejo de hablar.

–_No estoy segura, tal vez por tus ojos verdes de una hermosura maligna_–. Contestó como si citara algo lejano, cambiando el modo en que sonreía por un segundo. El rostro de la americana se volvió rojo mientras sus ojos se aguzaban irritados.

– _¡No juegos conmigo Cavendish!_ –Gritó comprobando que el sitio estuviera vacío con una mirada rápida hacia la parte debajo de las puertas de cada cubículo. Apretó su agarre sin desearlo y un gemido extraño salió de la boca de la chica que apresaba. La soltó al instante, acercándose a ella tanto como podía para seguir reteniéndola sin usar las manos.

–_Creo que estas siendo un poco brusca_–. Aclaró tras un instante, aun sonriente.

–_Yo creo que estas tratando de molestarme_–. Replico la otra tragándose el _"Perdón"_ que le había venido inmediatamente a la cabeza.

–_Bueno, por si lo dudas, es una cita a una vieja novela_\- Respondió frotando sus muñecas y haciendo sentir más culpable a O'Neill – _pero de verdad me parece que tus ojos verdes son hermosos y un tanto malignos_– agregó mirándola fijamente.

Amanda sintió su sangre alentársele en la cabeza y su corazón acelerándose en un desesperado intento por evitarlo; como cuando había subido a una montaña rusa por primera vez o había caído desde su escoba a más de 30 metros de altura y se había salvado por pura suerte y un arbusto especialmente bien colocado. Aquella emoción le encantaba comúnmente, pero ahora sentía que le pesaba demasiado en el pecho.

– _¿Qué no ibas al baño?_ – Espetó sin pensar y la mirada de Diana pareció contrariada.

–_Lo siento, en verdad lo había dicho solo para hablar contigo en un lugar más privado. Lamento haberte molestado_–. Pronunció con voz lejana mientras intentaba empujar a Amanda para pasar a su lado e ir al espejo, pero esta no se lo permitió.

– _¿Qué?_ –.

–_No es nada, solamente un poco de curiosidad_–. Contestó sonriendo ligeramente, con las curvas en las comisuras de los labios más débiles que antes y la americana no podía evitar notarlo.

– _¿Sobre qué?_–Soltó al instante, sintiendo como las palabras le empujaban el aliento por la garganta con un poco de dificultad.

–_Sobre ti_–. Respondió con un suspiro, mirando hacia arriba y luciendo misteriosamente pálida. –_Estas apretando demasiado_–. Añadió en un murmullo.

La pelirroja se apartó rápidamente y dejo que la británica se recuperara con un par de respiraciones profundas mientras caminaba al espejo. Su cabello se mantenía perfecto pese a todo pero ahora se hallaba ligeramente sonrojada y Amanda hubiese pensando que era hermosa de no estar tan avergonzada.

–_Lo siento_–. Murmuró cuando encontró su voz.

–_No te preocupes, creo que debí advertirte un poco antes_–. Intentó disculparla Diana más repuesta. Limpiándose el rostro con un poco de agua y sonriendo de nuevo sin una pizca de sinceridad.

Se quedó frente al espejo, acicalándose pequeños detalles que a ojos de O'Neill no significaban nada, tarareando una canción de ritmo lento que a la pelirroja se le dificultaba seguir. Se sentía muy confundida y le estaba costando mucho deshacerse del sonrojo en su rostro. No odiaba a Diana ni consideraba que ella estuviera molesta pero tampoco se imaginaba que las cosas pudieran ser distintas, y descubrir que la curvatura en la comisura de los labios ya no era tan apremiante le irritaba bastante.

– _¿Debo volver a colocarte contra la puerta para preguntar de nuevo?_ – Pronunció Cavendish andando de vuelta a su lado, con el raro tono burlesco que Amanda no atinaba a tomar enserio ni a descartar como una broma.

–_Supongo que no estaría ma_l– Contestó intentando emularlo, tratando de transformar la conversación en un juego entre las dos.

– _¿Cuál fue el poema?_ – Preguntó empujándola con tal delicadeza que la menor resistencia le hubiera impedido llevarla contra la madera, pero no hubo ninguna.

–_Ya lo olvide, solo unas cuantas tonterías rápidas_– Respondió procurando confrontar la mirada azul tan profunda como el cielo que comenzaba a agradarle un poco más.

–_Sabías que era una lira, si mal no recuerdo 7, 11, 7, 7 y 11; es decir que sabes distinguir poemas y la escribiste en una clase que considerabas aburrida, es bastante_– aspiro suavemente deteniéndose por un instante como si recordara algo importante y necesitara silencio para hacerlo, para escuchar algo importante, luego se acercó a la oreja de la pelirroja lo suficiente como para susurrar– _interesante… ¿podría leerlo? –_

–_Me gustan los tratos ¿Podrías darme algo a cambio?_ – Comentó sin ganas de pensar en sus palabras, lanzando hacía arriba la mirada y agradeciendo que la otra no estuviera buscando su rostro.

– _¿Qué te gustaría?_ – Cuestionó apartándose ligeramente, sin aumentar demasiado el volumen y observándola como si no notase nada extraño en su expresión.

–_No lo sé_–- Espetó atajando sus pupilas por el puro gusto de pelear y competir en el raro regateo que pretendía llevar a cabo.

–_Bueno, tal vez podríamos…_– Comenzó apartándola de la puerta, desplazándola ligeramente hacia un cubículo de los tantos vacíos y casi deteniendo el corazón de la americana solo con ese ademan. – _Discutirlo mientras caminamos de regreso: Aun si digo que preferí ir al de mi dormitorio creo que en un par de minutos parecerá que estoy tardando demasiado–._

Quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta acomodando un poco el cuello de su camiseta. Amanda la siguió sintiéndose primeramente enojada, e inmediatamente tonta. No había pensado en nada ni admitiría jamás haber tenido idea alguna, pero de cualquier modo odiaba que jugasen con ella, y mucho más con una sonrisa tonta y una mirada perdida en la cara.

– _¿Consideraste que iba a besarte?_ – Las palabras le hicieron detenerse y quien las pronunció lo hizo también al dejar de escuchar sus pasos.

La americana no dijo nada, pero Diana supo interpretar la expresión turbada como un _"¿Qué?"_ Gritado demasiado fuerte y agradeció que lo limitara al silencio, aunque empezaba a mirar las cosas desde un ángulo distinto.

–_Es decir, creo que la situación, mirándola desde otro punto de vista en verdad lucia muy comprometedora–_. Continuó tomándola de la mano y tirando en dirección a ella para hacer que siguiera caminando.

–_Sí, creo que lo parecía_–. Respondió comenzado a andar por sí misma.

–_Entonces ¿Pensaste que te besaría?_ – El tono seguía desquiciándola. La mezcla perfecta de seriedad y estupidez para no saber nunca cómo responder.

–_Pensé que yo terminaría por hacerlo si seguías pasándote de lista_– Contestó con un mal conseguido tono de reto, acelerando el paso para quedar andando a su lado.

Una risa aguda y sincera salió desde la garganta de la rubia sin hacer que se detuviera. La americana no decidió como interpretarlo, pero no se sintió tan enojada. Le costaba más de lo debido llegar a ponerse furiosa contra Cavendish, mucho más de lo que solía costarle. Seguía convencida de que aún no estaban del todo bien, pero tampoco estaban mal.

"_No me gusta"_ pensó la pelirroja mirando de reojo el cabello rubio platinado de la chica. Sus labios delgados y rosas, siempre ligeramente curvados, sostenían una cualidad maligna para turbarla. _"¿Qué quiere decir con "Una hermosura maligna"?"_ Consideró saboreando el calor en su rostro otra vez, el regusto dulce que le hacía tragar su propio aliento cada tanto.

Tal vez Diana comenzaba a agradarle más de lo que le gustaría, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba cada vez menos la sensación de estar junto a ella. Detestaba no encontrar las palabras adecuadas o las reacciones precisas, despreciaba la mirada lejana y la sonrisa eterna; aunque le gustaba mirarla y escucharla hablar como si estuviera dirigiéndose a una multitud incluso si intentaba darle un tinte personal.

–Amanda–. La voz no consiguió extraerla de sus pensamientos, pero la mano de la británica sobre su hombro sí.

– _¿Qué pasa?_ –Preguntó notando que ya se encontraban otra vez frente a la puerta del aula, a punto de abrirla. Se sorprendió sintiendo frío ante la falta de viento en el lugar y al encontrar el cielo considerablemente más oscuro que antes.

–_Bueno, solo se trata de una corta despedida para que pueda continuar con mis clases_– Comentó con aire casual, dedicándole una ligera mirada de reojo.– _Y una proposición_– Agregó calmadamente.

– _¿Eh?_ –

–_Ya sabes, por el poema ¿Qué tal si te entrego los apuntes de la clase que pierdes? _– Mencionó volviéndose para mirarla por completo. Parada con la espalda recta y los ojos misteriosamente concentrados. El gesto acelero el corazón de la americana.

–_Claro, está bien_–. Contestó con voz aguda y afectada.

–_De acuerdo. Mañana Hannah y Barbara saldrán a la ciudad casi todo el día así que podríamos encontrarnos en mi habitación para que puedas copiarlos, si te parece bien_–. Regresó a observar la puerta, con un pie ligeramente adelantado para dejar claro que esperaba el final de la conversación.

–_Sí–_. Soltó aun intentando comprender las palabras.

–_Nos vemos luego O'Neill_– abrió la puerta dejando salir un pequeño rayo de una luz más clara desde el interior y un hilo de voz de la maestra que continuaba recitando caracteres y significados_– Es una cita_–. Concluyó entrando y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Amanda mantuvo la boca abierta por un momento, con los ojos fijos en el espacio donde solía estar la rubia y la espalda tan recta como una tabla. La palabra _"cita"_ se mantuvo vibrando en sus orejas por varios segundos, haciéndole sentir la cabeza demasiado caliente y el cuerpo demasiado frío. No consiguió encontrar algo que valiera la pena decir, a pesar de ya estar sola.

Cita no significaba nada y lo significaba todo, una de esas palabras que pueden decirse a la ligera para hacer mucho peso. El trato no era tan malo, no es que le gustaran los apuntes ni cosas así pero tampoco le disgustaban. Deberían ser suficientes para pasar el próximo examen sin demasiados problemas. _"¿Debería de hacer otro poema?" _consideró intentando no asocial lo que había anotado en su libreta con ella. Al final eligió no hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos reclinándose contra la pared; buscando algo que apartara su mente del cielo turbio, el aire seco, el frío del pasillo y la palabra "_Cita_" que le parecía seguir resonando a modo de eco por el edificio, o quizá solo por su cráneo. No podía más que esperar, extrañando su abrigo y aferrando su bolso contra el pecho.

Sentía deseos de continuar escribiendo en su cuaderno pero estaba también demasiado cansada como para buscarlo y comenzar, además el solo hecho de pensarlo le quitaba la inspiración para empezar. Prefería algo de espontaneidad cuando se trataba de plasmar sus emociones, mejor sentir que evaluar lo sentido. La melodía de una vieja canción de rock se escurrió lentamente desde su cabeza hasta su boca, escapando como un débil tarareo.

– _¿Puedo leerlo ahora?_ – Una voz estridente y aguda le reventó el oído, demasiado cerca e irritante. La pelirroja reconoció a Akko sin tener que mirarla.

–_Claro que no. Por tu culpa estoy castigada_–. No le importaba mucho, pero parecer algo molesta podía dar buenos resultados de vez en cuando.

–_Vamos, no debió ser tan malo. La clase fue muy…_– Buscó con la mirada a la maestra antes de continuar _– Aburrida_–.

–_Como sea, fuera tampoco fue demasiado divertido_– Respondió empezando a caminar cuando las compañeras de cada una estuvieron también.

Logró recorrer medio pasillo manteniendo el silencio en el grupo, andando enfrente aun cuando no estaba segura de que clase era la siguiente en el horario y pretendía seguir a las demás para averiguarlo. La sensación de que algo había quedado sin decirse flotaba en el aire, especialmente en la mente de la japonesa.

–_Así que… ¿Cómo estuvo?_ – Continuó Akko intentando llenar el vacío con palabras. El largo silencio del castigo tornaba su voz un poco más llevadera para Amanda.

–_No pasa nada, al final conseguí que me pasaran los apuntes_– Contestó para no matar la charla, sin sentir la necesidad de aclarar que los había cambiado por algo.

– _¿Entonces paso algo? ¿Viste algo? ¿Es verdad lo del fantasma?_ – Todas miraron a la asiática por un instante antes de decidir que todas sus preguntas eran tonterías.

–_Bueno, si tanto te interesa solo diré que conseguí una cita_ – Dijo, pronunciando "cita" como si fuese una palabra en un idioma que no dominaba.

– _¡¿Qué?! ¿Con quién?_ – Gritó la castaña impresionada. Nadie más dijo nada pero sintió las pupilas de todas dirigirse a ella con atención, tal vez juzgándola, tal vez auténticamente curiosas.

–_Cavendish_–. Pronunció como si comentara el clima.

El cuerpo de Jasminka la paró en seco como una barrera, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones y empujándola hacia atrás no haciéndola caer por pura suerte. Un gesto de sorpresa apareció en cada rostro mientras ella intentaba reponerse. De pronto le parecía que todas estaban sobreactuando y se sintió estúpida solo por estar en medio del grupo. Separó los labios buscando las palabras para comenzar a quejarse y considerando golpear a Kagari en el alboroto del momento.

–_Tenemos que hablar de esta dudosa situación después de clases_–. Susurró Susy echando la cabeza hacía atrás con el gesto de burla eterno en el rostro.

–_En nuestro cuarto tengo algunos dulces que podemos comer mientras nos cuenta lo que paso_– Declaró Jasminka abriendo una bolsa de patatas fritas.

–_Lotte, Susy y yo estaremos ahí apenas podamos_– Concluyó Akko con voz extraña, aun completamente aturdida por la repentina noticia.

Amanda busco a la persona más racional que conocía, de hecho la única racional en quien podía confiar en momentos como esos, para resolverlo todo; y solo se encontró con los ojos cian de Constanze sorprendidos y muy abiertos sobre ella. Decidió que no tenía nada más por alegar y le quedaban demasiadas explicaciones por dar para salir de todo eso.

* * *

**¿Que hay queridos lectores? (Suponiendo que haya más de uno claro)**

**Este es un escrito que sirve, entre muchas comillas, como remplazo de otra historia sobre esta pareja que me esta costando más terminar; el primer capitulo por supuesto.**

**Me pareció raro ver las pocos historias en español sobre esta pareja porque por una variedad de cualidades de cada una tengo la sensación de que podría combinar, y conflictuar, muy bien. **

**Toma un par de giros extraños porque comenzó siendo una cosa y termino siendo otra pero al releerla me pareció que no había acabado tan mal como para olvidarla entre mis archivos, como he hecho con otra lamentable cantidad de textos.**

**Como sea: Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews.**

**Bye,Bye.**


End file.
